


dead heat

by butbythegrace



Series: hot blooded [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ed, Alpha Roy, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Bottom Roy, Dominance, Ed is 17, Established Relationship, Fighting, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Presenting is like second puberty, Rutting, Sexual Content, Submission, Top Ed, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbythegrace/pseuds/butbythegrace
Summary: Roy treats predicting Ed’s second gender like a game and for that he is so, so stupid.





	dead heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iginita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/gifts).



> Because we both agree there is a lack of ABO (really everything, but y’know) in this pairing and how big of a shame that is. Also this is all your fault.
> 
> [pf](https://www.pillowfort.io/butbythegrace) | [tw](https://twitter.com/butbythegrace1)

Roy ought to know better than to try to predict someone’s second gender.

He himself had been a mystery. He was dense and strong, and if Ed thought he was cocky now he would have found Roy's teenage self absolutely insufferable. But he also had a feminine twist to his exotic features and was small for his age, preferring to outsmart his enemies rather than take them head on.

His role came to light one month before his eighteenth birthday, when he'd woken in the middle of the night with a fever and the most painful hard-on he’d ever had in his life. The buzz of the brothel’s omega pheromones sent him reeling and ready to throw down with his alpha aunt, who was unamused. She effortlessly put his ass back in its place and he never dared to so much as roll his eyes at her ever again. He grew four inches that summer, and two more the next. So yes. He knows better.

But he can’t help it. Ed is an even greater mystery, and it’s fun.

It’s clear Ed isn’t going to be a beta. He’s too alpha aggressive and omega exquisite, but that’s all Roy is certain of.

At the beginning of their relationship he starts keeping a tally and those two traits take the top of each side. From then on it’s a back and forth that always leaves it even.

He treats it like a game and for that he is so, so stupid.

 

 

It’s been over a month since he sent Ed on assignment. Or more appropriately, since Ed caught wind of it and demanded it be given to him. His eighteenth birthday was still five months away and the mission was supposed to be quick, a couple of weeks at most, so Roy let him take it. But then there was setback number one, not Ed’s fault, and setback number two, completely Ed’s fault, and now Roy misses him, a deep ache of the sort he isn’t used to.

It’s also getting close to the precious window of time where most second gender presentations occur and it makes Roy anxious. The alpha in him wants to plan, strategize, control the situation before it occurs. And maybe a part of him just wants Ed home for longer than a week.

News of the brothers’ return reaches Roy an hour after he gets to the office on the morning of the thirty-fourth day. He wishes it were by Ed’s voice, but the phone lines have been down for the past few days as the offices are rewired, so he receives a telegram instead. He traces a finger over the words and his heart stutters in excitement because he knows Ed will be waiting for him when he gets home.

It’s now a practiced ritual. The Elrics return and split up, Ed heading to Roy’s while Al stays with Gracia for the night. It was a little strange the first time it happened because it meant the brothers acknowledged that Ed went to Roy’s to get fucked. Ed shrugged it off; Al knew what was going on, so why bother treating it like it was anything else? It was easy for him to say. Al was used to Ed's antics while Roy had very little practice with an intimidatingly armored brother knowing just what he got up to with his sibling behind closed doors. Roy briefly wondered what they told Gracia, but decided not to think too hard on it and reveled in Ed’s solitary presence, if somewhat awkwardly at first.

The message leaves Roy far too gone to be of much use that day but Hawkeye’s sharp, knowing stare cuts right through him and he doesn’t dare ask to leave early. When five o’clock rolls around and he’s able to slip out without scrutiny, he opts for a car and driver instead of the lonely walk he’d been taking. He can’t wait to see Ed, scent him, hold him, and his chest pangs in agreeance.

When he finally makes it home and steps inside, he freezes.

It isn’t the smell that hits him first. It’s the growl, feral and grating, like tearing foil on a serrated edge. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and drags an answering snarl out of his own throat.

Then he catches the scent. It’s strong, it’s alpha, it makes his lip curl and muscles flex because there is another _alpha_ in his territory and he’s ready to fight– his instincts are talking faster than his rational brain and all he can feel is the need to protect his home, protect Ed-

Realization jolts through his body like ice _._

The _scent._ It’s not just alpha, it’s-

He shakes his head. _No_. Ed sent him a telegram just hours ago. He couldn’t have.

But he knows that’s wishful thinking, denial talking. Hours is more than enough time. Yes, he definitely could have.

Hackles up, hand poised to snap, Roy cautiously steps out of the foyer. The sight that greets him should be somewhat of a relief, but it just makes his eyes widen and mouth go dry. He slowly lowers his hand, the intense eyes of a predator tracking his every move.

“Ed,” he breathes.

Ed is facing him, gripping the back of the couch, a foot on the floor and a knee on the cushions as he straddles the armrest. He looks to have been rutting against it before Roy interrupted him, his lips parted in a pant and cheeks flushed with fever, the blush extending down to the bit of chest that peeks out of his tank top. He’s stripped down to that and his boxers and the sheen of sweat on every visible surface of his blood-borne body is akin to the shine of his automail. His sweat-damp hair is disheveled and barely holding on to its braid. One good yank is all it would take.

He is a vision. Unsettling, unnerving, but a vision nonetheless.

His lip curls when he sees Roy and logically Roy knows it’s just an alpha to alpha reaction, but his human brain is too busy trying to do math, as if he could bully the current situation out of existence by pointing out its statistical improbability. It’s near unheard of for second gender presentations to occur outside three months before or after one’s eighteenth birthday. They should have at _least_ another month before this.

But Edward Elric has never been predictable, and maybe if Roy hadn’t been so busy keeping a stupid little score sheet underneath his calendar, he would have taken that into more serious consideration.

The current situation bares his teeth and growls again, his grip on the couch tightening. Roy considers himself a well-seasoned alpha with an admirable amount of control but he’s never encountered anything like this before, and with his human brain busy, his alpha bristles.

How _dare_ he be challenged in his own home.

He has to smother his instinctive alpha reactions and swallow the rage building in his throat. He needs to be careful. Ed isn’t just an alpha, he’s fresh, and with it comes a wild edge that makes it dangerous, especially for another alpha. One wrong move, one second of letting his defense down could spell a fight.

Roy stills and forces himself to relax and think under the scrutiny of bright glaring eyes. For most of his military career he's dealt with older or similarly aged alphas and has little experience with rowdy new recruits. He thinks back to his own presentation and tries to remember how his aunt handled him. It isn't easy – she had been nothing but background noise against the scent of two dozen omegas – but he knows she tried to bring him down gently at first.

He keeps his eyes trained on Edward’s, and slowly blinks. Ed’s jaw clenches and the beginning of another growl rumble in his chest, but it comes out as a whine instead. He breaks into a pant and rocks against the armrest.

Roy continues to stare him down but doesn’t dare move a muscle. He takes a deep breath and blinks again, seductively slow. Ed goes rigid and shivers. But he slowly blinks back.

The knot of tension between them loosens and Roy feels at ease enough to move.

“Edward,” he says, voice low and light. Even though he has little idea of what he’s doing, he does his best to fake it as he toes off his boots, struggling to wiggle his feet out but there’s no way he’s bending down to untie the laces. “I’ve missed you.”

Ed sinks his teeth into the back of the couch and growls in wordless reply. Even with the display of aggression he doesn’t look ready to leave his position, so Roy slowly proceeds. He peels off his gloves, shrugs off his jacket, and drops them to the floor by his boots, keeping eye contact with Ed the entire time. The way Ed watches him is ominous and sends his heart racing, but it’s also working for him, the edge of danger and Ed’s obvious arousal igniting something primal in his core.

He has to dampen that too. Ed is making more than enough pheromones for the both of them and Roy wants to at least try to get a word in before the inevitable.

It’s the nicest word his brain can come up with to remind him he’s about to get fucked stupid. Being faced with Ed's presentation so unexpectedly makes him unsure if he’s capable of handling it, but his options are limited, and there’s not a chance he’s going to let Ed suffer through this alone. If Ed wants him, he will have him.

The thought is distracting and Roy barely stops himself from pocketing his hands, a casual act that could trigger Ed to engage. He loosely crosses his arms instead. “How long has this been going on?” he asks, unsure if Ed has the coherency to speak.

Ed flashes his teeth and violently shakes his head. His braid is nearly done for. “I don’t- know-” he gasps. “Started- feeling- around noon-” He startles, eyes opening wide, and grinds against the couch with a moan. “It hurts,” he whimpers, rolling his hips again, letting his inexperience show by throwing his head back as he does so. Roy’s teeth itch at the sight of bare throat, a pull in his belly telling him that his chance is _now_.

He ignores the urge and takes the opportunity to let his eyes trail down. Ed’s boxers are loose and don’t give away much, but there’s a sizable wet patch up near the waistband and Roy is grateful his couches are leather, even if there are now sets upon sets of bite marks on this one.

He doesn’t meet Ed’s eyes fast enough. The only warning is the click of Ed’s automail knee as he chambers his body, then he's over the couch and aiming to take Roy down.

Oh, Roy had been the same idiot, and he definitely remembers what to do now.

Ed is clumsy with the flood of hormones while Roy’s are primed for fight. One step swivels him neatly to the side and as Edward dives past, Roy reaches out and snags him by the back of his neck. Ed is fresh enough for that to still work so it’s like scruffing a puppy and renders him frozen, hands stuck uselessly out in front of him. They can’t even hold him up as Roy spins them around and pushes Ed down and over the back of the couch.

He conveys everything he needs to through his scent. I am older, bigger, stronger. This house is mine. _You_ are _mine_.

A frustrated whine slips past Ed’s clenched teeth. His instincts must be going mad, torn between acknowledging Roy’s dominance and calming the screaming hormones of his rut. Roy can practically feel the marquee of submit-fight-submit-bite-submit-mate buzzing under his skin. He’s pliant but vibrating, so on edge and beautiful that Roy wishes he could just let him go. But he knows it isn’t safe.

Another time, he tells himself. He had set Edward loose on the world long enough and it’s time he tightens the leash, if only for his own benefit.

Ed manages to turn his head to the side. “I’m sorry- I can’t- can’t stop,” he gasps, grinding against the back of the couch.

“Okay,” Roy says, realizing he's trembling. “Okay.” Adrenaline from Ed’s near attack and the closeness of his body is taking its toll. Ed’s skin is hot and his scent heavy, threatening to drive Roy's senses mad. Their current position isn’t helping. He’s reminded again of where this is heading and can feel Ed growing anxious in response to his own nerves.

It’s not bottoming as an alpha that makes him nervous, it’s bottoming _for_ one. Especially one who’s not only new to his role, but to taking control in general. Ed had never expressed interest before and Roy hopes his brain, which seems to record everything, has picked up a thing or two about what they’ve been up to since the day Ed turned seventeen.

One problem at a time. Roy needs to get them to the bedroom first.

“I need your wrists,” Roy says, and Ed whines. “I know, Ed. I know how horrible it is, believe me, but I’m protecting us both.”

Ed’s whine breaks into a sob. His movements are forced and jerky, but one at a time, he moves his wrists behind his back. Roy takes them in hand and a full body shudder runs through Ed. He bites the couch and groans so forcefully he nearly screams. Roy waits for it to pass and for Ed to let go before he pulls him to his feet. The braid, as stubborn as its keeper, is still hanging in there.

“I’m going to keep my hand on your neck, and we’re going to walk to the bedroom, okay?”

“’kay,” Ed nearly sobs. Roy understands. To be restrained while in such a state is agony, to be pushed around even more so, even though it’s only the remnants of Ed’s youth allowing it. Roy feels like his power is a joke, like he’s holding a predator back with tissue paper and Ed is going to realize it at any second. But he climbs the stairs and walks to the bedroom without issue or complaint, only his shuddering breaths giving him away.

And once they’re there, Roy isn’t quite sure what to do next. Ed is trembling in his hands, rolling his hips against the air, making tiny sounds of frustration and Roy knows every second is agony.

Ed whimpers and shakes. “Will you _please do something_ -”

Roy’s resolve settles. All he can do now is make it as easy as possible. “I’m going to let go of your wrists but keep my hand on your neck.”

“My dick is gonna _fall off_ ,” Ed groans. His wrists don’t move after Roy lets them go.

With one hand to work with, Roy undoes his belt, unbuttons and unzips his military issue pants, lets them fall and kicks them off. He does away with his boxers too but decides the shirt would take too much effort. He can’t deny his own arousal and Ed notices, chest heaving as he noisily scents the air. Roy considers tugging his braid free but he knows it would only cause Ed more distress.

He's just stalling anyway. This is it, where the line is drawn between what he somewhat knows and uncharted territory, of which he is about to explore with a freshly presented alpha who had, to his knowledge, never topped anyone, ever. His heart is racing and he feels almost sick with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He takes a deep breath and presses a kiss to the back of Ed’s neck, making him shiver.

“I’m going to let go of you,” Roy tells him.

“Then what?” Ed asks, voice shaking. “What- what do I _do_ -”

Roy breathes a laugh. “Me,” he says quietly. He surrenders his power and sets Ed free.

Ed is on him in a flash, fists in shirt, ripping it open and sending the buttons flying. Roy can hear them ping in all directions of the room but he doesn’t dare complain. It’s not his place. Ed is in control, and Roy will pick his battles only if necessary and very, very carefully.

Ed may be shorter but Roy does his best to appear submissive, head tilted back and to the side to bare his throat, body relaxed and agreeable to Ed’s touches. His demeanor does little to quell Ed’s intensity as he bullies him back onto the bed. Roy finds it exciting and fun and if he didn’t think it would piss Ed off, he would have laughed.

Ed pauses at the edge of the mattress to pull his tank top over his head, abs rippling beneath golden skin, and then pursues Roy to the middle of the bed. He nips his way up Roy’s belly to his neck where he starts to aggressively scent him. The rough handling makes Roy’s heart thunder and his body thrill.

Once Ed deems him thoroughly claimed – or emasculated, whichever was working for him – he gets up on his knees and tries to flip Roy over. It catches him by surprise and his first reaction is to dig his fists into the sheets and not let that happen.

He’s assaulted by a face full of golden hair and growling in his ear while his body and wrists are pinned to the mattress. Ed is still in his boxers as he rocks, rocks, rocks against Roy’s naked groin, reasserting his dominance and, _fuck_ , his skin is _so hot_. Everywhere he touches Roy's body prickles and sweats. Their chests stick together and Roy can feel Ed’s growls go straight to his heart.

He's better prepared the second time Ed tries to flip him, and he submits. He’s tempted to get up onto all fours but doesn’t want to risk angering Ed, who will decide how he wants him. He settles for watching over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. Ed yanks his ruined shirt off and settles onto Roy's back, grinding against the cleft of his ass, the fabric of his boxers brushing over Roy's most sensitive place and making his body jolt. Ed mouths at his neck and growls.

Roy feels Ed’s weight shift as he pulls his boxers down just enough to free his cock. The lube lives on the bedside table and not in the drawer, which Roy thinks will be enough of a reminder, but it turns out it’s not. Ed’s never done this before and through the surge of hormones he’s relying purely on instinct, and instinct is telling him how to mate an aroused omega. The fabric of Ed’s boxers was a shock, but the head of Ed’s dick pressing against him is enough to make Roy nearly leap out of his skin.

He loses his control. He means to remind Ed that he needs lube, he needs prep, but it comes out as a growl instead, involuntary and deeply warning. Ed snarls, Roy bares his teeth, and they’re at each other again. Ed strikes and Roy jerks, narrowly missing the fist that whizzes past his ear and sinks into the mattress next to his face. He traps one of Ed’s legs between his own and rolls. Ed is still being slowed by his rut and Roy simply falls right on top of him. From there it’s a quick struggle. Roy leans one arm over Ed’s collarbones and scrambles for Ed’s hands with the other, then it’s over.

Ed is _pissed_. Growling, cursing – “ _Fuck you_ Mustang, god fucking _dammit_ , I _knew_ this shit would get you off you fucking _prick_ -” – and as soon as Roy manages to roll over so they’re face to face, Ed starts bucking. His boxers scratch Roy’s thighs and their erections slide against each other and Roy bites back a moan. If it weren't for that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from laughing. Through the exhilaration and bolts of pleasure, he realizes he’s going to have to do the prep himself.

He pins Ed down with his body as he reaches for the lube, to Ed’s loud and absolutely irate dismay. Down one hand and at the mercy of an awkward angle and angry partner, he has no choice but to squeeze some out onto the sheets and work from there. They’re going to be ruined by the end of this anyway.

Roy slicks up his fingers and works two in right off. The third takes a little longer to get used to and scissoring and spreading them at this angle is a special kind of hell. It doesn’t make it any better that Ed is thrashing underneath him, howling and snapping his teeth, canines grazing Roy’s arm and automail edges digging into his bones. He manages another finger despite, and it’s with number four up his ass that Roy starts to consider what’s going to happen when he lets Ed go.

There are two possibilities. One, Ed is going to come at him with teeth and claws bared. Or two, he’s immediately going to try to mount him, and Roy isn’t particularly thrilled about that outcome, either. There’s a small chance that Ed is going to be a gentleman about it but the likelihood of him having that sort of control at this point is minuscule.

Ed thrashes beneath him and sobs. “Fucking _do_ something!” he screeches.

Roy slips his fingers out of his body with a groan and gets lube all over Ed’s boxers as he shimmies them the rest of the way down. Presenting hasn’t yet made a huge impact but he’s still bigger than Roy remembers. He pours a generous amount of lube down the length and Ed hisses at the cold. He shouts when Roy wraps a hand around him and starts rocking desperately into Roy's fist as he spreads the slick. He shouts again, frustrated, when Roy lets go to get up on his knees, and in an act only the agony of rut can bring about in a young alpha, Edward Elric begins to beg.

"Please, please, fucking _hell_ , _PLEASE-_ "

With one hand still pinning Ed’s wrists above his head, Roy takes Ed’s dick in his other and slowly begins to lower himself down. Ed may not be fully grown but fuck, he’s definitely the biggest Roy’s taken and he has to concentrate on breathing or he might die-

But at least the contact has finally gotten Ed to quiet, his mouth open as he gasps, his entire body taut and trembling. Roy hasn't taken him in far but he rocks gently, making Ed's eyes roll before they close, hair wild and sweaty around his face. He’s the most beautiful creature Roy has ever seen and he does his best to focus on that instead of the burn. He wishes he had more time to adjust - really he wishes he could ride Ed like this and watch his face - but he knows Ed won’t be pliant for long, nor will he settle for this position.

The next bit means letting go of Ed’s wrists and engaging in some acrobatics. He places a palm on the mattress behind him and lifts himself, tucks one leg back and swings the other over, and resituates his hands to move his legs into a better position, leaving him riding in reverse. He’s damn proud of still being able to pull this trick off, but it’s short-lived, because as soon as his ass settles on Ed’s pelvis, it’s like flipping a switch.

It feels like he’s been taken down by a big cat. Ed is solid, heavy, and slams into him, stealing the air from his lungs and crashing into that bundle of nerves inside. Roy’s arms are barely strong enough to catch himself and keep him on all fours. If he hadn’t been robbed of his breath, he probably would have screamed.

Ed’s hair has finally come loose, dripping over Roy’s shoulder like a curtain, filled with Ed’s scent. Ed’s flesh arm wraps across his collarbones from behind, more for leverage than anything, but presses dangerously close to his throat and it takes everything in Roy not to react badly. The alpha in him is screaming that this is not good, this is _bad_ , as bad as bad gets, you must growl and buck, you must _fight._ He struggles against that voice because those things could get him hurt at best.

But the other part of him is ridiculously turned on by the circumstances and he drowns himself in that feeling. Other than Ed’s scent being overly strong – like a teenager who puts on too much cologne – he smells absurdly good, spicy musk and something sweet, and leather that he has always carried. He is strong and sure and other than the hiccup at the beginning his instincts are leading him beautifully.

His thrusts start shallow but quickly evolve into a deep, punishing rhythm. Roy knows he’s going to feel it later but he doesn’t _care,_ the burn already replaced by something incredible that sparks up his spine and tingles out to his fingers and toes. Ed is so big and Roy feels so tight around him, nearly every stroke is hitting home and threatening to leave him incoherent, all while Ed nudges the scent gland behind his ear, licking and snarling and holy _fuck_ Roy can’t ever remember feeling like this, adrenaline thrumming through his body with the beat of his pulse, gathering something as it goes and pooling it in his belly.

It isn’t going to be long, for either of them. First ruts are notorious for omegaless knotting and he can feel the swell of Ed’s beginning. His anxiety flares and Ed notices, Roy smells the subsequent concern in his scent and feels his rhythm falter. It warms his heart and he breathes, pushing the fear down, burying it.

He throws his head back, presses his cheek to Ed’s. “You’re so good,” he praises.

Ed gives a strangled moan and resumes his pace.

“You feel so good,” Roy purrs. “Your first rut, and you’re fucking me so well-”

Ed presses his face between Roy’s shoulder blades and sobs.

“Ed- _Alpha_ -”

Ed sobs again and presses his lips to Roy’s shoulder. He starts mouthing there, dragging his lips up to Roy’s neck. “I want-” Ed rasps, scraping his teeth across Roy's skin, sending goosebumps rippling down his back. “I want to-”

“Do it,” Roy breathes. A mating bite from a young alpha rarely takes - not to mention the difficulty of getting an alpha to alpha bite to take at all – but the thought of it beating the odds doesn’t scare him. It conjures a fresh wave of arousal from his already overtaxed body.

Ed has enough coherency to aim the bite onto the meat of Roy’s shoulder instead of his neck. And holy hell it _hurts_ , it feels like being bit by the cat that took him down but it’s not quite enough to distract him, because _oh_ – Ed’s knot – oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_ -

Ed thrusts one last time as it presses in, and as it settles at the edge of the most sensitive spot inside him, Roy falls to his elbows and comes untouched with a surprised shout. His cry and the tightening of his muscles set Ed off and he comes too, jaws like a vice, body hunched and tense.

Everything slows and quiets, if only in Roy’s head. He feels the blood running down the front of his shoulder, sees it dripping drop by drop onto the sheets. He feels Ed, buried to the hilt, pulsing through his orgasm. His hair is still hanging over Roy’s other shoulder, sticking to his sweaty skin. Roy’s body feels so heavy he almost can’t be bothered to move.

But Ed’s teeth are still hooked in his shoulder and he’s restless and growling, and Roy knows his body is not enough. Ed can fuck and knot and come all he can, but it’s only the scent of a satisfied omega that might bring a quick end to his rut. This knowledge is the only thing that makes Roy slowly lower himself onto his belly. Ed follows.

The bed is a sticky mess on Roy’s stomach and thighs and he’s not looking forward to all the laundry that will have to be done. He feels drunk as he fumbles for the bedside drawer, pulling it open and snagging the bottle and cloth from within. Bottled pheromones are never cheap but through Madame Christmas they’re at least easier to come by and he’s never been more grateful to have them. He uncaps the bottle and places several drops onto the cloth.

Ed stops growling. His chest heaves as he scents hard, sucking in air and blood through his teeth as he tastes the pheromones, but he’s still not willing to let go of Roy’s shoulder.

Roy rubs the cloth behind his ear on the opposite side of where Ed’s latched on, over his throat, and then behind his other ear. The proximity of the omega scent finally persuades Ed to let go. Roy feels the pressure let up and teeth leave his flesh. He leaves the cloth laying over the back of his neck and Ed starts rubbing his face on it. Over one side, then turns his head, and over the other. Back and forth like a metronome. He’s growling again, so light and low that it almost sounds like purring.

“Fuck,” Ed breathes, rubbing his face into Roy’s hair. “It- smells like-”

Roy knows what it smells like. It smells like they satisfied an omega together.

Ed presses his forehead into the back of Roy’s skull and grabs Roy’s hips. He groans and seizes up and _fuck_ – Roy can feel him coming _again_ -

And he can’t deny that it feels good, but _damn_. Teenagers.

They’re both a trembling mess by the time Ed recovers. His instincts start to talk again, and he wriggles his flesh arm under Roy and nudges him with the opposite knee. Roy obediently gives to the pressure and they roll onto their sides in tandem, away from the mess. Ed is drawn back to the bite. He mouths at Roy’s shoulder, starts to lave the bite with his tongue, then stops. Starts kissing Roy’s shoulder blade, drags his tongue back up to the spot, but confused and unsure, stops again.

Roy finds it incredibly endearing and arches his neck. “Do what feels right, love. We’ll clean it after.”

Ed laps the wound hesitantly, gently cleaning away the blood, sucking on the spot to encourage more to flow. He strokes his fingers down Roy’s ribs and leg, up over his ass, massaging gently into his lower back. He wraps that hand around and strokes over Roy’s abs, palming his belly, making Roy shudder. He tilts his head back and just allows himself to be, reveling in Ed’s presence, his touch, his heartbeat.

After ten minutes of being tied together, Ed is able to pull out and they both have to catch their breath at the surge of sensation and scent. It’s a little longer before Roy summons the energy to roll himself over so they’re facing one another.

Ed stares wide-eyed at the sheets, a blush even darker than the lingering fever dusting his cheeks. “Hi,” he says quietly.

Roy's heart jumps. Sex with Ed is always great, but he misses this, just _being_ with him, the most. He brushes Ed's bangs away from his face. “Hello,” he murmurs with a soft smile.

Utter anguish passes over Ed's face and he squeezes his eyes shut. “I am so sorry.”

“Edward-”

“I wasn’t feeling well and I knew something was wrong but I didn’t call Al, I- fuck-” he says, rubbing a hand down his face. “Please tell me I didn’t corner you into this- God, I could've _hurt_ you, I _tried_ -”

Roy leans forward to cup Ed’s cheek in his hand. “You didn’t force me to do anything,” he says firmly. “I'm fine. I'm _more_ than fine. It’s definitely not what I planned on doing after seeing you for the first time in over a month, and I wish we’d had more time to discuss and plan for this, but I made the decision from the beginning to be here for you if you wanted me, no matter the outcome.”

“So you- you still- want me?”

“Why would you ever think I wouldn’t?” Roy asks in confusion.

Ed still won't look at him. “I just figured- beta. _Maybe_ omega.”

Roy’s eyes widen. “You- thought I was with you because I assumed you would present as something other than alpha?”

Ed doesn’t reply, and that’s more than enough of an answer.

Roy takes his face in both hands and kisses him, slow and deep. Ed’s teeth snag his lower lip. He’s still coming down, and they don’t part until he chooses to.

Roy presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. “Edward, love, there wasn’t an iota of a chance you would have _ever_ been a beta.”

Ed tucks his face into Roy's neck and takes a deep breath. He's still nervous, trying to calm himself on Roy's scent. “But- how is this going to work?”

Alpha to alpha relationships aren’t unheard of, but they are rare, and Ed’s uncertainty isn’t unwarranted. But after what they’d just gone through, Roy is unphased. The dominant struggle had been rocky and mildly terrifying, but erotic in a way he had never experienced. It would take some getting used to but he could only imagine what it could be like when they were both in their right mind. And the absolute fact of the matter is being an alpha won't change who Ed is at his core. _That's_ what Roy had fallen for in the first place and he isn't willing to let that go for something so trivial.

Roy doesn't dare say any of this aloud. Ed has had a rough enough day and he knows it will only serve to embarrass him. “I believe we managed just fine under the worst of circumstances, didn’t we?” he asks instead with a smile.

“I guess,” Ed mumbles against his neck.

Roy pulls back and tips Ed's chin up. “It won’t always be easy. But when I told you I loved you, it wasn’t conditional. Okay?”

Ed finally looks at him, the corner of his mouth quirking up. His pupils are still dilated but his eyes are tranquil instead of wild. “Okay,” he says. Then, shyly, “Can we- take a bath?”

“We?”

“Yeah,” he says, pushing a hand through Roy’s sweaty hair. “I wanna- you know. Take care of you and shit.”

Roy wants to laugh but realizes how tired, sore, and sticky he is, and decides it sounds like the best idea Ed has ever had. Ed helps him to his feet and to the bathroom, where they run the shower first, rinsing away the worst. Ed does a quick lather with descenting soap because with just a rinse he still absolutely reeks. Then they run the bath and sink into the hot water, back to front, Roy in between Ed’s legs.

Ed lathers up a washcloth and starts to bathe him.

“What was my final score?” he asks, lifting Roy’s arm as he slides the soapy cloth over his slick skin.

“Huh?” is the most eloquent response Roy’s sated, sex-drunk brain can come up with.

He can just sense Ed’s grin. “I saw your little tally, you bastard. I wasn't sure what to make of it then but I get it now.”

“Oh.” If he hadn’t just been fucked out of his mind, Roy probably would have felt a little embarrassed. Instead he is boneless and honest and enjoying being fawned over far too much to care. “Dead heat,” he answers.

Ed snorts.

“Perhaps I should have taken weights into consideration,” Roy muses. “Some traits are louder than others.” He doesn’t dare mention how much he suddenly realizes Ed reminds him of his younger self.

“Hindsight 20/20,” Ed says, and Roy thinks _you have no idea_.

“Mm.”

They fall into another silence as Ed gently cleans the rest of him, and he’s so very careful with the automail as he washes and rinses Roy’s hair.

After fussing over the bite mark some more, Ed deems his job well done and wraps his arms around Roy, pulling him close, water rippling in his wake. Roy allows it, resting his back against Ed’s chest, tipping his head onto Ed’s shoulder. Ed’s scent is still strong after the descenting, but has calmed to a tolerable level. Ed rubs his face against Roy’s neck, their scents mingling, and for the first time Roy gets a hint at what they’ll really smell like together. He is so relaxed, so content and grossly in love he feels like it could just all bubble over.

“You’re purring,” Ed whispers in awe, and Roy realizes oh, _that’s_ what that feeling is.

They lean their heads together and for the first time since the ordeal started, with Roy’s purrs lulling between them, they are very peaceful, and very still.

 

 


End file.
